Meeting Up is Not Equal to a Date…Or is It?
by rookieneko
Summary: AU..It’s a good thing that at the very least, the one who is actually involved in all this – I, Naruto Uzumaki – know that this is most definitely NOT a date. After all, plainly meeting up with someone for a social activity is NOT EQUAL to a date, right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I would have made several SasuNaru movies instead of this random ficlette~ Too bad they don't belong to me… D:

A/N: I was too inspired by this guy waiting for someone at the mall. He looked a little too excited when he finally met up with that person… and so I made this. Happy reading~ ^^v

Legends:

'-------' – change of timeline

'-------/-------' – change of timeline and POV

**Meeting Up ≠ Date…Or is it?**

They say that time passes by so slowly for those who wait – and this is surely true as far as one blonde-haired boy is concerned.

-------

Naruto woke up feeling all refreshed and at the same time exhilarated one fine Saturday morning. Of course, like a normal teen, one would surely be excited in finally getting out of the stressful environment of school and would definitely be looking forward to a weekend in which fun and relaxation should be the highlights of the day. Still, he had more than these petty reasons to be getting all giddy. After all, this exceptional weekend would not only be spent bumming around at home playing videogames all day nor would it be wastefully squandered by just plainly lazing around in his room daydreaming – he had especially been expecting a fun time this upcoming Saturday for he would go out with someone special: his best bud, Sasuke Uchiha.

Yes, indeed, Naruto had all the right to be up and about early during this day since it would be the first time that they would finally be able to get together after Sasuke went back from abroad and transferred from Konoha Gakuen (a school where both of them had been previously studying) to a new school located in a more convenient place where the latter was now staying.

A week before the said day, he had already marked out the date in his calendar with a big swirl so as not to forget his plans for the upcoming weekend (in actuality, he did this not so much for the reason that he might really forget, but instead it just made the weekend more "worth waiting for" by doing so). But alas in effect, Naruto was all but patient during the entire schooldays.

During class hours he did nothing but write down things that he and Sasuke might enjoy doing for "de-stressing". He kept on talking about his approaching weekend with his friends at the lunch table day after day. Due to these annoying, nonstop sentiments of the blonde, his lunch buddies (which comprised of Sakura, Sai, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata) would have gladly kicked out Naruto from his spot if not only for Hinata who defended him and convinced them otherwise.

Naruto even went too far as to impulsively call Sasuke in a very ungodly hour to ask for his opinions regarding their meeting on Saturday or just simply ask for various details about the same subject. During the first two days, Sasuke showed his enthusiasm and talked with him despite the fact that both of them needed rest for the following day at school. Then again, when he realized that Naruto had actually been obsessing on the subject (not to mention the random calls from the guy starting from after class till dawn), the conversations had this kind of feel…

-------

Sasuke: *picks up the phone* Uchiha residence, this is Sasuke speaking. Who's on the –

Naruto: Yo Sasuke! I was wondering if you have any more ideas for –

Sasuke: *clicking sound* *beep, beep, beep*

Naruto: Eh? Sasuke? Are you still there? Hello? *pauses and looks at the phone* Hm… I wonder if their phone line is still wonky…

-------

To those around Naruto, they too want nothing more than for Saturday to come as soon as possible – that is, so as to eliminate the stressor that the blonde had become due to his unbolted anticipation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've finally posted the first part of my "real" fic. Heehee. Please tell me what you think for me to know if I'll continue this or not. If you guys liked this introduction, I shall post the second part about a week after. Arigatou minna-san~ This is roone, signing off… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto would have been a shounen-ai anime/manga loooooong ago if they have been mine. Too bad they don't belong to me though :P

A/N: Okay minna-san, took me a bit of time to upload this 'cause my net connection has been wonky for days. __ Sore ja, douzo~

Legends:

'-------' – change of timeline

'-------/-------' – change of timeline and POV

-------

"At long last, it's Saturday! After a whole week of planning and thinking about the stuff Sasuke and I can enjoy, this is the day that we'll put things into action. And just like a tactic well planned for a ninja mission, this plan is full proof!" Naruto snickered and briefly paused, "Oh yeah… good thing I remembered something related to ninjas. It's a must to show (and challenge) Sasuke in that new version of the ninja fighting game at the arcade – then he'll be quite sorry 'cause I can now kick his ass in that game. Those sleepless nights that I spent practicing my character's jutsu will not go to waste, that's for sure. Such a perfect welcome (and revenge) fit for my rival. Nyahaha…"

"Son, who are you talking to?" asked Naruto's bewildered father who just got inside his son's room with his eye searching the whole four-walled sanctuary.

"Dad! How many times have I told you to knock before entering?? Mou… your son needs more privacy now, I tell you!" Naruto annoyingly retorted to his nosy father.

"Well… I did knock like you said…" Minato held the back of his head and gave a ridiculous smile, "But you seemed too hooked up in your own little world that I assumed you didn't hear me."

He then eyed Naruto questioningly until the latter finally broke out in defense. "W-What? I was just pumpin' up my confidence through random self-talk." Minato still looked puzzled and so the teen sighed in defeat to explain to him, "Actually, Sasuke and I will be hanging out and I'm feeling a bit nervous for some reason…" Just as if on cue, a nervous laugh indeed escaped the younger blonde's lips as he instinctively scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, so that explains the nifty outfit you're wearing." His dad commented nonchalantly. Sasuke-kun is finally free for the weekend, huh? Good, good. Then he may come over and I can cook up a great lunch for you guys." His dad grinned gleefully as he mentioned what menu he had in mind.

"Sorry to break your bubble, dad… but Sasuke and I will be having a lunch out. We agreed to meet at the mall so it will be a hassle if we went back here just to grab some grub." Naruto paused for a second and commented with amusement on what he just mentioned, "Cool, that rhymes~"

Naruto thought his dad looked a bit disheartened for a short while – but to his surprise, Minato then looked at him from head to foot and back again with a smile that almost outwardly said "you're good to go". Then the older guy playfully said to the younger one before he went out and shut the door of the room, "Well, m'kay then. Enjoy your _date_ with Sasuke-kun~"

"SAY WHAT?? It's not a _date_!!! It's only a _social activity_! HEY…!" The annoyed teen was pretty sure his dad had heard his protest even though he only seemed to have ranted at the closed door. "Tch. _Date_?? Which part of this is a _date_??" 'With circumstances such as this, I sometimes can't believe that my quirky father was actually the fourth CEO title holder of a big company in the city.'

'Well, there's no more use defending my ego since dad had already left the house to pick up some groceries from a nearby market (I dunno… for some reason he preferred cooking during his day off instead of conveniently handing them down to the house caretaker whom he dismisses during weekends except on occasions when dad didn't feel like being a 'chef').'

So, Naruto continued getting ready for his **"**_social activity_**" **and started sifting through the things he might need. "Yes, I'm reiterating that this is **NOT** a _date_," he grumbled to himself as he made his way towards the mirror.

He checked his appearance using the full-length mirror and made a thumbs-up pose while saying, "Man, I look snazzy!" And after admiring himself at the mirror, he checked the contents of his wallet. He couldn't possibly go out without some cash. After all, this is an ultimate bumming-out day and it would be okay if he spends a little more than usual – catching a flick on screen, playing at the arcade, checking out (and buying) new console games, eating a scrumptious lunch – yep, this is the life.

"Crap! I've got to go!" Naruto immediately snapped out of his reverie after he caught a quick look at his wrist watch which read twenty minutes before eleven. After inspecting that he properly locked the door, he headed to the train station for a faster transportation instead of catching the usual bus headed the same route.

'The train ride from my place to the mall will only take less than fifteen minutes so I still have the time to walk in my own pace.'

The enthusiastic blonde didn't bother texting Sasuke that he'll be on his way and instead started thinking of the possibility that he'll be the first one to arrive at the meeting place. Perhaps he'll even have some spare time to look at some of the new games for his console – but he instantaneously scrapped the idea when he remembered it's one of the things on their to-do-list for today. Nevertheless, this last-minute planning on what to do if ever Sasuke's late is needless.

'…I am assuming that he'll arrive earlier than me, because it had always been that way ever since.'

-------/-------

(Naruto's POV)

Then again, I could be wrong… Somehow I found myself talking with Sakura, Hinata, and Ino at the supposed same spot where Sasuke should have been thirty minutes before. Where the hell that Sasuke could have gone, I have no freakin' idea.

-------

There ye have it~ the 2nd part~ ^^v Please read and review, amigos :D Till next week~!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ever heard of an upcoming shounen-ai SasuNaru movie? No? Well, that just means they are not mine… (yet ;P)

Legends:

'-------' – change of timeline

'-------/-------' – change of timeline and POV

-------

(Naruto's POV)

Thirty minutes ago, I had arrived a few minutes before the actual agreed time. That's why I was happy because it was one of the rare occasions in which I seemed more responsible than Sasuke. I was still expecting him to arrive on the dot so I started searching for his awfully familiar face in the crowd when the hands of the clock struck at eleven. When he didn't show up as I expected, I leaned back on the metal railing near the escalator we've agreed to meet at and patiently waited for twenty more minutes. I checked my phone from time to time to see if the guy had left any messages telling me that he'll be late, but there was not a single one from him. And so, I've decided that after ten more minutes, I shall already call him up and cancel the plans (and splurge without him) if he didn't hurry up and get his ass here as soon as he can. So I spent the whole ten minutes lazily staring and envying other people who have already met up with the persons they needed to meet up with.

-------/-------

Naruto gritted his teeth and said to himself, "That's it. I'm calling him..!"

But just before he finished dialing Sasuke's number, a familiar voice called not far from his back. "Naruto? I thought so. It IS Naruto."

He turned around and saw Sakura heading his way followed by Hinata and Ino closely behind her. "Sakura? Oh, Hinata and Ino are here too," Naruto said as Hinata nodded him hello and Ino waved to say hi.

"Wow, Hinata you sure have superb eyesight..." Ino commented in amazement.

The blonde looked at Ino a bit baffled. Good thing Sakura noticed and was kind enough to offer an explanation. "Actually, Hinata was the one who saw you first," she looked at Hinata while saying so as the latter gave a shy smile. "So I called your name to confirm."

"Ah I see." The blonde grazed my eyes at all three of them before he asked, "So what are you guys doing here? Do we have some sort of project that I didn't hear about and you're at the mall to buy some materials?"

The three girls chuckled at the same time for whatever reason they found funny that was sadly unknown to the perplexed teen; but Hinata chose to answer his inquiry by saying, "No, silly. It's just the usual weekend for us. We're here to have fun."

"Just like the way Sakura mentioned how you went on and on about going out with Sasuke-kun today." Ino winked at Naruto as she pointed out what seemed like an obvious fact. "You see Naruto, you're not the only one allowed to spend quality time with your friends during weekends you know. So where is he?" The guy pretended that he didn't hear Ino's last question since he thought it would just add up to his already building exasperation.

"Umm yeah, speaking of spending quality time with friends, you're supposed to be with Sasuke-kun right? I don't think I see him with you." Sakura looked disappointed when she scanned the area around her receiver and saw that no trace of Sasuke could be found.

'Might as well tell 'em. Maybe it will help me get back into my spunky mood again.'

Annoyance was written all over Naruto's face as he folded his arms in front of his chest and started telling them what happened. "Tch… That Sasuke-teme… he made me wait for such a long time… I know I'm a patient guy, but my patience also has its limits you see. I was actually supposed to give him a call before you guys got here."

"Eh? Sasuke-kun isn't with you yet? That's kinda weird…" Sakura thought out loud. "We spotted him about half an hour ago…. But I don't think he saw us though."

The blonde teen raised an eyebrow on what Sakura mentioned. Perhaps Hinata saw a trace of suspicion in him before he even asked a question; thus, she clarified the unvoiced query in his head, "We were supposed to say hi to him but we didn't get the chance since it got all crowded inside the store. And I'm pretty sure he's going to…" She looked at him first then at the floor as pink tinges became apparent on her cheeks, before uttering something the latter wasn't able to hear. It was pretty obvious that only the other two heard what Hinata said as they were now giggling beside the one who spoke.

Naruto squinted for a while to try and decipher what she said, but his quizzical look just made them giggle more. "Huh? Come again? I don't think I heard what you said, Hinata. Can you please repeat what you—"

Ino seemed deliberately eager to cut in before he can finish and beamed at the others while eyeing them, "Saa, Hinata… Let's get going shall we? We don't have all day to shop around."

Sakura then caught Hinata's left arm and said, "Right, right. We stalled too much. We might not be able to finish shopping for the things we want. Nee?"

Hinata seemed to get what they meant to say so she nodded without hesitating. "Sore ja, Naruto, we better get going then." She smiled a kind smile as they started to walk away.

Before completely leaving the guy all on his own again, Sakura seemed to remember something and turned to him once more.

"Have fun with Sasuke-kun, Naruto! We're pretty sure he's gonna show up pretty soon. So don't mope there feeling sorry for your _date_, because if you'll just be patient it will be certainly worth the wait!" The fair-haired chap didn't have time to reply to Sakura's teasing since the three vanished into the crowd of people, giggling.

-------/-------

(Naruto's POV)

For now, I have one thing to think about: did Sakura just winked at me? Well, that's good… but the fact that she did it while mentioning the name 'Sasuke' and the word 'date' almost simultaneously didn't give out a good impression.

Seriously… What's up with the people today? …Purposely implying that this is a "date with Sasuke"…! Hmph. It's a good thing that at the very least, the one who is actually involved in all this – I, Naruto Uzumaki – know that this is most definitely **NOT** a date. After all, plainly meeting up with someone for a social activity is **NOT EQUAL **to a date, right?

……

……

……

Or is it…?

My thought bubble was rudely popped when I heard the piercing, lightning-like noise my cellphone was making. I initially recognized that it's the tone Sasuke had set on my phone for his contact details. When I answered the call, I was relieved and irritated at the same time to hear Sasuke's voice on the other line.

"Naruto, where are you now?"

"I'm at the meeting place, you idiot! I've been here for almost an hour. I thought you stood me up for some twisted reason. And also, I should be the one asking where you are..!"

"I'm almost there. I'm walking at the moment and I think I can see you now..."

I tried to look around me, saw him a few meters away, and I waved at him to let him know that I spotted him as well. My anger just poofed away when I noticed that he didn't have his usual poker face appearance nor did he have the intimidating scowl that he wore most of the time – I just saw an apologetic, humble-looking Uchiha.

He finally reached the place where I'm standing and started, "Before you get all angry and whack me on the head, I need to give you this." He held out a medium-sized paperbag in front of me and gestured me to open it.

"What is this? Bribe?" I asked him in a taunting manner while I tried to peer inside the paperbag. He seemed unaffected by my mockery and so I just proceeded with checking the 'bribe'.

I saw a hazelnut-colored fur-like thingee inside and pulled it out immediately because of my curiosity. And lo and behold! It's a stuffed animal with a head protector (that's almost too big for it) shining on its forehead.

"Oh it's the ninetailed fox from that ninja game we're playing! And you also bought the headgear! Cool!" Perhaps the excitement and happiness were too evident in my voice that I heard Sasuke gave a laugh in amusement. "But aren't these bought separately..? And I know they're pretty expensive too…" 'That's why I never dared to ask the actual prices…'

"It's pathetic but… that's the reason why I took so long to get here—"

"Are you pertaining to the prices? Then you shouldn't have bou—" He shoved his hand over my mouth to prevent me from speaking any further.

"Of course not, you dobe. Let me finish first before you give out your weird comments." He massaged his temples with his free hand and blurted a whole sentence incoherent to me, "Also, you're making it look like I do not have the right to spend my money on you." I simply nodded in agreement as I peeled off his hand from my mouth.

"As I was saying, it took me a long time to find the perfect gift for you. 'Cause I was too stup—forgetful to even bother asking you what you wanted during the past weekdays. And before you contest that I shouldn't have bought you anything, I must say that I just have this compelling feeling to give you something…" He paused for a minute and added, "…after all it's our first _**date**_ since I got back here…"

I felt my face heat up and averted my gaze from him. That is, especially since I got to hear that same (cursed) word from that same person – both of which were used altogether by dad and Sakura earlier. As much as I would want to question him instantly about what he meant, I couldn't afford to look at Sasuke's face or his reaction after his statement. It was not after a few moments had gone by when I recovered from my embarrassment and finally gathered the courage to make a comeback.

"What the hell do you mean by _date_?!" I somehow managed to point an accusing finger at him despite the fact that I can still feel that my face was not yet back into its original color. "Tell me, are you in cahoots with both dad and Sakura??"

He just stared at me without any clear reaction and finally stated, "Maa.. Let's just drop the subject before we run out of time for this day because of useless debating," He grinned at me and continued, "We, or rather, you DID plan lots of fun things today, right? So let's get on to it." As I stopped my ranting, he casually placed his left hand on my left shoulder; and before I knew it, he was steering us away from the bustling people and was directing us towards the arcade to have some real fun.

Well, whatever Sasuke says, I'll go with that for now… I just don't want to ruin my long laid out plans to enjoy someone's company for this special Saturday.

~FIN~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there you have it. I finished my first ever posted fic here. ^^ Reviews are cookies that feed my mind and they shall be welcomed with open arms~ Flame if you must =P


End file.
